Persona Eater 4
by the last persona-user
Summary: Two months after new epiloge Yu Narukami is having a normal life in the city, mostly alone, when Igor summons the Investigation Team to a new journey in the world where the soul it's the most important thing. Join the Heroes of Persona 4 and Soul Eater (Soul Eater will be mostly Manga but with facts of the anime like the weapon gen in Maka) First fic Ever.
1. Prologue: A new Journey

**please read: Two months after new epilogue so the outfit of the persona cast is like in the golden epilogue**

**All the cast of both Soul Eater and Persona 4 are 18 years old what means: The persona cast are in the senior year and the soul eater cast sealed the kishin three years ago**

**Pairings: Yu/Souji x Yukiko, Yosuke x Chie, Kanji x Naoto, Teddie x ?, Rise x ?**

**Soul x Maka, Tsubaki x Black Star, Death the Kid x ?**

**I own nothing **

* * *

><p><strong>Location unknown Date:? /?/?**

"Finally, after this long wait I shall rule everything, my _bug_ will eat the soul of any living life, yes, but for now I have to hide, Philemon he will soon spoil my plans when he find this, he will not have mercy if he knows, no I can let that happens… yes yes maybe just maybe if I can trap him maybe but no that will delay my plans, but yes, but no, but yes, yes I know what can make the job, soon very soon.

**Tokyo, Japan / Date: 15/10/2012**

_**Yu POV**_

_Ding Dang Ding Dong_

"Well class over for today, stand, bow, dismissed until tomorrow goodbye" the teacher said before leaving the classroom.

"Ugh finally my bones are killing me" said the boy next me.

"No joking, me too, hey Yu we are going to eat at the sushi restaurant wanna come" said another guy _'uh again he say that always, he only eat sushi or what?' _was my first thought.

"Sorry but I have to go straight to home" I responded politely.

"Oh well, see ya tomorrow" but I already was leaving.

I walk through the streets of the city in my one little world _'heh look's like I'm starting to accustom to the city again, it's been two months and I really miss them, I wonder how they are doing? I wonder how __**she **__is doing' _**"Probably the same as you, spacing out while you walk home" **says another voice which only I can hear.

I turn my back to find my greatest and true persona: izanagi-no-okami

'_There you are I was wondering when you come back, you have fun?'_ I say mentally to him.

"**Not exactly but well, and you enjoyed the class?"**

'_Kind of, they are too easy for me anyway' _I say while I walk again.

"**You ditched the boy in your class, why? Usually you like to go late home" **he asks

'_Well today mom has the afternoon free so…' _**"Oh I see family time, well, kind of because Dad is not coming right?" **he complete

"Yeah" I said aloud. Soon I reach home "I'm home" I yell as soon I pass the door. I can smell mom's food in the kitchen

"Welcome darling, how was your day? The food is almost ready so sit here while I finish" she says as she hug me

"Good, school can't keep my pace, but let me help you" I offer

She chuckles a bit "Ok, thank you my son, too bad your dad can't make it today, oh well next time"

Soon we are sitting around the table while Izanagi just floats above "Thanks for the meal"

After eating I wash the dishes and the we pass time talking or playing . Night falls and my father arrives saying "I'm home" We eat dinner and it's bed time.

**Velvet room**

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is blue. Being there means trouble… DAMMIT… whoa kanji must have pasted that to me

"Welcome to the Velvet Room my former master. It is been a little while since you finished your journey but you are here for other matters" said Igor I scan the room finding that it's not a limousine like before but is a boat, Igor was behind of his tarot card reading table and Margaret was beside him on reclinable chair. The boat was moving in a black sea full of shining spots.

"Huh? Igor what happened with the velvet room?" I asked to him

"This place changes depending on the guest and it's destiny and your's certainly have change since our last meet"

"Whaaa Yu, Where are we?" … … … EHHHHHHHHH?

I turn my back founding all the Investigation Team... _'what the heck!' _and then a big ball of blue fur start hugging me to death

All my friends come to greet me happy to see me, Yosuke brofist, Rise hugs me lightly, Chie give me a friendly punch, Kanji gives me pats in the back, Naoto just gives me the hand and Yukiko come to kiss me, _'haa, I missed her'_ even since Inaba we been a couple. Then bringing us to reality, we heard cough and turn to see Igor, he looks quite amused looking us "Well greetings done, My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance and you already know Margaret, my assistance, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, it is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter… but this I am afraid this time is an exception. The existence itself is in danger no matter the universe or the dimension… Now then I think by the look's you're giving me I shall explain myself".

"This is the sea of souls, the collective unconscious and soul of everything is linked to this place, to the soul of the ones to be born, to the ones that are alive and the ones that have died. To me bring you here will be punished with slumber in the non-existence but given the circumstances I need the help of everyone is this room which reminds me, _they_ are late" Igor said with exasperation. "Who?" Naoto asked.

"We, sorry for the delay Igor-sama" behind us appeared three people, two of them are friends.

"Marie-chan!?" said Chie surprised like us

"Hey guys really surprised to see me here huh" he smiles at us.

"Huh, Elizabeth? I said

"You already met Izanami-no-Mikoto or Marie how you know her and Elizabeth who helped you in your last ordeal and this is her twin Theodore they were my assistances before your journey have begun " said Igor " that said now I would like to explain the situation. A few hours ago in your world my master Philemon disappeared, it's presence vanished completely, at the same time in the deepest of the sea a dark whirlpool appeared what is making a mess in the nature order of the sea of soul, while it may not affect yet to normal people, we believe this can alter your power, in what way I am clueless as you are. We also manage to discover the origin of this whirlpool in a parallel dimension very different from yours; we don't know what lies ahead and there are no guaranties of coming back".

"I know is a lot to ask but we, my Master, every soul needs your help please" for the first time in my life I could catch unease and … fear in Igor's voice? "Well i say we have to help them i mean they are friends yours?" I just nod him "besides if not us who else eh? Plus we already a Goddess " "Right" "Okay sempai I help you" "Ya' know you can count on me sempai!" "I will help you to the beary end" "I'm not going to hold back Narukami-kun!" I smiled my friends "We are going to do it"

"We are deeply grateful" he said getting up from his chair and going to a helm more ahead "This journey could last week's even months so you be replaced with ilussions until your journey ends"

I felt someone poking my arm, I turned back and found Naoto with her called-by-us 'detective look' _'well here it goes'_ "Sempai I think you know what I am thinking so let's get the point: Who are they, what your affiliation with them is, why you keep it a secret, Why is Marie with them and why he called her Izanami-no-Mikoto and how you meet them?" everybody looks me with expectation

'_Knew it'_ "The assistance defined themselves like the ones they govern power, Igor is they Master. We are acquaintances he's the one who fused my persona to make new ones and Margaret let me retrieve the used ones. I keep a secret because you never believe me I mean i can't prove it because the door is invisible besides the one with the power of the Wild Card, the ability to call different personas. Marie, actually I meet her with them with her amnesia problem and after we beat Izanami she revealed to me she is part of Izanami and her true name is Izanami-no-Mikoto, who wished to protect humanity while also granting humanity's wish, besides Ameno-sagiri, Kunino-sagiri and Izanami-no-Okami have fused with her revealing her true self and I meet them on my first way to Inaba in the train while I slept." I fall to the ground to breath "Did… that answer… all?"

Everyone lookat me chuckling "Well doesn't matter now good thing is we are all together on new journey, Leader" he ends saying my nickname with a smile.

Igor screams "Here we are, we will contact you when you arrive" below the boat is a whirlpool covered in red and black mist. I look my team with confidence to make them feel secure and jump of the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it my first chap ever please fav and follow if you like and i'm still a new guy so any grammar mistakes say it to me also i'm searching beta readers <strong>


	2. Trouble at Death City

**Hi TLP-U updating the story sorry i'm late but school starting and have to finishid stuff**

**I don't own a thing**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Nevada desert  Date: 10 / 15 / 12**

**Third person POV**

Yu opened his eyes, and remembered the hit when he jumped out of the Velvet room / boat and landed face first in the sand, trying to get up he noticed Yosuke and Kanji beside him both knocked out _'ouch, they must have jumped after me'_ **"just like the concert huh?" **Izanagi said comming from above while the grils and Teddie were comming down from a endless rope hung in the air.

After waking the boys and receiving a hug, a smack and a scold from his girlfriend, Yu's cell phone started ringing; Yu put it in speaker "Hello Yu? IDIOTJERKSTUPIDNOSENSEOFDANGER, jumping of like that, sometimes you are way too childish. Okay that aside the Nose says you are in the Nevada, America of that dimension and 5 kilometers north is place named Death City where lives the 'administrator' of this world, who knows what he meant with that, named Lord Death, ask him for support while you resolve the mystery. Say to him you are there sent by Igor he says they already meted in the past, show him your cell phone to make him believe you. Call back if need anything bye". Marie hung up, at the moment apeared the mask of the back of Igor Tarot Card.

"Well we have our first step let's go" Yu said and start walking north.

"Hey Yu don't you feel like you can call a persona now?" Asked Yosuke afther a while

"Actually I feel a stronger link with Izanagi, even stronger than the TV world, but i don't feel the same with the other persona, it's probably this dimension" said Yu

After a while under the hot and extremely weird, laughing sun they found a giant city in the middle of the nowhere. Once past the gate they felt a lot cooler, like if the sun was less hot inside the city "Whoa like if a laughing sun was weird, this won the main prize well let's ask for this Lord Death" said Chie

**After a while / Death City front Gate**

"Well that was easy, is in the big castle over there, DWMA as they named quite obvious so let's go" said Chie

"I am very interested in the architecture it's something I never see before" said Yu

"Hey guys? What time is it? I'm starving" said kanji **"I too am hungry" **said Takeji Zaiten, Kanji persona

"The sun is completely above us so it's lunchtime; okay let's take a rest so we have to split up: Kanji, Naoto search a hotel for everybody. Chie, Yosuke search a place to eat and please don't kill each other, Haraedo please watch Susano-o" Referring to the personas of each one. "Rise, Teddie help me and Yukiko shops for everything: weapons, medicine, cloths Teddie watch Rise don't let her get too much in to that. Okay let's go"

"Kouzeon please set up telepathic communication" said Rise to her persona

**"Right let's split up" **said the persona

**With Naoto and Kanji**

"Well let's start asking directions Kanji-kun"

"Ok what about that her" Kanji pointed a girl with apparently the same age as them with a large pony tail and a white dress with a yellow star on it together with another man same as her with blue hair

"Good thinking. Good day miss do you know where is a hotel" Asked Naoto

"Oh you must be new here, hmm let me think… oh two squares ahead and turn left and that it, well goodbye and welcome to Death City, let's go Black Star" She said to her companion but found him in a glare competition with Kanji

"Kanji let's go we have hurry!" said Naoto knowing what will happen if she let him alone

"Yeah sorry"

"Leaving your girlfriend boss you around, heh you are really little" said the man named Black Star receiving a smack from the woman with pony tail

"Black Star I know you are in bad mood because the mission failed but do not take it with them"

Both Naoto and Kanji blushed but he snapped "Hey what's ya deal, she's not my girlfriend besides who is the little here huh?" said Kanji using his height to intimate him **"YEAH leave boss and her girlfriend alone" **said Takeji don't caring if they can't hear him. Naoto's persona Yamato Sumeragi face / helmet palmed

"Huh you wanna go?" said Black Star "NO! He don't want to go" she said desperate

"Maybe but YOU wanna go huh? responded the man with black hair "Kanji enough of this you are not like this anymore" said Naoto sensing danger

Hearing that Kanji calmed down "you're right is not worth it "said turning back and going to the hotel. Naoto and the other girl glared the boy, he glared back at Naoto "Don't test me" she said showing her gun, he didn't look scared but even looked amused, she just leave them not caring anymore but she could her the girl scolding him. She have to scold Kanji too

**With Chie and Yosuke **

"Well let's see hmm a place with good steak"

"Seriously Chie, seriously?"

"What?"

"Ugh nothing… hmm what about there?" pointing a place

"Let's see the menu… hmmmm ok this looks good" said Chie _'Rise, you there? We found a good place'_

'_Ok our team found good stores so we meet there, Kanji and Naoto found a hotel so search a table for all'_

"Ok let's go for a table"

"Good table for eight please"

"Right away Sir"

Once on the table Yosuke start peering around and found a woman covered on birds "What the hell Chie look that woman over there" Chie not cared much "Seriously Yosuke, you are already on ogling woman"

"No! That's a Susano-o thing. Just look her" said Yosuke with a serious expression on his face.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the woman covered with birds "What is that!? Haraedo please go and check her" She said to her persona

**"Right"** the persona got closer to the woman who was creating birds from air. The woman looked to her right to find a giant being floating, in armor, looking over her… "KYAAAAAAAAAAA BIRD TORIDESU BIRD TORINEE" she started to shoot birds at Haraedo out of her hands

"What!? Is she a persona user, how she can see Haraedo?" Exclaimed Chie

**"You worried 'bout that?, SHE'S SHOOTING FREAKING BIRDS OUT OF HER HANDS!" **said Susano-o

Just when a bird was about to hit Chie Yosuke pushed her to the ground "Let's get out of here Chie, she is really freaking out" he grabbed her hand and started running out of the place

'_Yu we have problem a very freak out bird woman saw Haradeo and is making a mess, she's out of control we face her?'_

'_No it's going to make it worse, go away Rise will sent you our location' _just as Yu said that a map popped in Yosuke head and the place of the team.

**Rest of the team **

"Sempai I am capturing a powerful presence where Yosuke-sempai is. Wait no I have three more signals above us" everybody looked up where three women flying in brooms to where Yosuke was. The thought was collective _'what is that!?'_

"Guys let's find Chie and Yosuke if a woman could see our personas it mean's other people can do it to we should hurry, Kouzeon please" said Yu

**"Right Yosuke and Chie are coming right here… NO! Those idiots the powerful signals are following them!"**

"Rise link me with Yosuke" said Yu _'Yosuke use Sukukaja and come fast' _

"Right, Chie hold on tight"_  
><em>

"O-okay" she said blushing a bit and dodging a bomb launched by ones of the flying women

"Alright Susano-o!" said Yosuke as he breaks a Tarot card imbued in blue fire "**Sukukaja**"

But instead of the persona materializing the blue fire engulfed Yosuke and his persona and after when the it dissipate Yosuke was floating and was in a green robe, below his foot were spinning blades, he was wearing what it looked like triangular black glasses and his short hair looked like it was on fire. **"What the hell? We fused like those manga you read?"** said the annoyed persona from the inside of Yosuke head

"Not the right time Susano-o. Again **Sukukaja**"

The spell makes effect and Yosuke start flying faster where his friend's are "Yu! Monkey chain! "

Yu waste no time and grab Yukiko's and Kanji's arms who grab the closest friend. Yosuke grabs Yu shoulder and active his signature spell "**Youthful Wind**" making him even faster

"Where going to the castle I think we can lose them there" each second that passed the distance between was larger

"Good thinking Yosuke"

"Well yeah but there still a problem partner"

"?"

"I don't where the break is"

"…"

"…"

"Sooo we are going to crash the castle?

"Yes"

"Shit, well at least don't go to the spikes"

"Sure"

"DAMMIT YOSUKE I'll GALACTIC PUNT YOU" Scream Chie

They crashed in one of the towers in to a defying the space-room with weird-looking clouds and a lot of crosses on the ground

"Ouch that hurt" Yu said under the rubble **"everybody ok? We followed the fastest as we could" **said Izanagi

"Yosuke you are beary mean" **"yeah Susano-o you too" **said Kamui-Moroshi Teddie persona

**"shut up you are not the one fused with his** **user" **Susano-o spat

"dude it's not that wrong but how do i get out of this robe"

"Yosuke you already crash us so could you use Dia?" said Yukiko

"Huh? Why you don't use Mediarama" asked him with a confused look

"No way! Look at yourself; you look like Susano-o" she said at the fact that her persona body looked like she was nude.

"**What is wrong with you?" **said Sumeo-Okami Yukiko's persona as she covered with her golden cap

"What stopped my fall? It severely reduced my impact" said Naoto

"Hmmm Naoto?" Naoto looked down after the voice "You are on top of stomach" said a blushing Kanji

"My apologies Kanji" Naoto blushed to as she tried to get on her feet and failing again "SORRY why this keeps happening?" Yamato started laughing at her user

"S' nothing "said Kanji trying to fight the nosebleed

They heard a cough coming from a round platform where 14 teens about their age looking at them

There was only silence and a long stare between them until the same boy from earlier; Black Star yelled "Hey it's you guy from before"

"Intruders!" yelled a guy with three white stripes on his black hair

"I the great Black Star will beat them! let's go Tsubaki, Chain Scythe" he said to the girl from before

"Yes" then a yellow light engulfed her and she transformed in two small scythes connected by a chain

"Speed Star!" and ran towards them with an amazing speed

"You're fast" Said Yosuke intercepting him with the spinning blades "but not enough" He sent back Black Star with fast kick

"Weapons! "Said Yu unsheathing his katana from God-know-where

Yukiko took her fan, Kanji a folding chair, Naoto her revolver and Teddie took his claws from his costume

"Let's go soul!" said a girl with sand blond hair to a boy with white hair who transformed in a scythe

"Liz, Patty, Caliber 42 that thing give me creeps"said the one with white stripes and the two girls transformed into guns

"Thunder, Fire get ready" said a black boy to two children about nine years old as they transformed into gauntlets

"Harvar "said a boy with two spikes of hair to a guy with a red glass

"Jacqueline" said a pink haired girl to brown and long hair which transformed in an iron cowbell

"Well now that's weird; people becoming weapons?" said Yu

"Hey what's your problem we don't want to fight we are searching a 'Lord Death'" said Yosuke

"I am Lord Death" said the guy with the twin guns

"Oh Yeah, guess what? Igor send us here you asshole" said kanji

Death faltered a bit"Prove it "

Yu showed the mask on his cell phone "Ok lower your weapon Spartoi, they are friends" Slowly each one lower they weapon who transformed back in human beings

The investigation team does the same thing "Yu Narukami Leader of the Team, no hard feelings, right?" said Yu showing his hand

"Lord Death it's a pleasure and sorry for the misunderstanding" Death shakes his hand "But why Igor sends you here and what are those floating beings with you?"

"Huh, of what are you talking Kid? Said Black Star

"You can see them right Maka, Ox?" said Kid to the sand blonde girl and the round glasses

"Yeah but is weird each pair shares a soul" said Maka

"i can only see a blur" said Ox

"Well they are our personas you can define them as the physical personification of or true self" said Yu

"And what that supposed to mean?" Said an annoyed Black Star

"What i said it's what is it" said Yu

"Kid can you share your soul perception?" Said the white-haired boy "It's not cool to leave your friends looking nothing"

"Of course" said Kid focusing on his soul perception ability

"Whoa "said soul when he looked the personas thanks to Kid soul perception

"**Sup boy my name is Susano-o lord of the wind too bad you can't see how awesome I am because I'm kind of fused with my user"** said Susano-o to Soul through Yosuke "Shut up Susano-o" Yosuke answered back

"**Hello my name is Sumeo-okami but call me Sumeo it's a pleasure to meet you" **said Sumeo to Tsubaki "And I am her user Yukiko It's a pleasure"

"No, the pleasure is mine" answered Tsubaki

"Hey nice gauntlets they are huh? Names Kanji" said Kanji to Kirikou

"I am Kirikou they are pots of fire and thunder" Kirikou answered pointing them

"Pots?" Kanji said with a confused look

"**Hi I'm Takeji Zaiten and nobody mess with boss, is that clear?" **said the persona with a serious voice over Kirikou and his weapons who just nodded in fear **"Okay, hey little ones want to ride on me?" **he suddenly said with a happy voice, immediately the kids forget their fears an jumped on Takeji hands

"Is he always like that? And how is he able to hold them I mean he is invisible" Kirikou ask

"But he can decide being solid or a ghost"

"Hi I'm Ox and he is Harvar" greeted to Naoto

"Good day my name is Naoto Shirogane"

"**Jajajaja you two look funny"** said the persona "Yamato! That's very childish and disrespectful" **"Sorry"**

"Whoa you look like a super hero" said Patty to Yamato **"Yeah I do" **he said proudly

"Hi I am Rise and she is Kouzeon" she said to the Pink Haired girl

"Hi I am Kim and she is Jacqueline" she introduced herself

**"Your signal is similar to those flying women, what are you? **asked Kouzeon**  
><strong>

"I am witch after all" she said confused

"A what?" said Rise

"A witch, a raccoon witch

"Hey you" said Soul to Yu "Name Soul Eater how powerful is he?" Referring to Izanagi

"The power enough to beat a Goddess" said Yu with a shine in his eyes

"So he surpassed God?" said Black star

"Well yes thanks the power of the bonds with my fri…"

"So I have to beat him to surpass God? Heh it's gonna be easy for someone as great as ME HYAHAHA"

'_I think he's ego it's even greater than Izanami height' _

"Hey girl" said Black Star to Chie

"Yeah?"

"The thing floating with you is a samurai with a light saber?"

"**First I am a woman and I am a persona, get that in your skull kid" **said an annoyed Haraedo

"Huh you call ME little? I'm going to show you…"

"No Black Star please don't, you can't even touch her" said Tsubaki with a pleading look

"…Tch someone as little as her it's not worth it" he said leaving

"Sorry he usually is a nice person" bowing

"Hi I'm Teddie ladies, whould you like to score with a hot stud like me?" said Teddie to Kim and Jacqueline

"What the heck are you" said Kim sweat-dropping

"i'm Teddie. Teeeddie seriously it's not to hard to understand" said Teddie like if was the must obvius thing in the world

"Why are you wearing that costume?" said Jacqueline

"Oh right let me get out" Teddie open his costume revealing the body he grew up "Ah better now, which of would like to date me first or perhaps you would like date me at the same time" he said sparkling

"sorry Kim is mine you weirdo" said Ox grabing Kim by the waist "You took long enough" said Kim

"Oh well maybe you wan..."

"Not in a million of years" said Jacqueline turning her back

**"Do not worry Oja-san she was not worhty"** said Kamui comforting his user

Yu finished explaining the situation to Kid "I see this serious indeed. Well the night is falling so you are our guest tonight" said Kid

"No thank you but we already have a hotel where to stay" Yu reject politely

"Well tomorrow we have to plan the next step for now rest good tomorrow we have a lot to work".

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's my second chap please review and give me your opinions <strong>

**Votation **

**tell me on your review what you want**

**Teddie x ?**

**Rise x ?**

**Death x ?**

**until next chap**


End file.
